The Secret History of the Foot Clan (chapter 3)
[[Datei:TMNTSFC 300 cover.jpg|thumb|270px|''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #3]]The Secret History of the Foot Clan (chapter 3) ("Die geheime Geschichte des Foot Clans", Kapitel 3) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 27. Februar 2013 *'Ausgabe:' The Secret History of the Foot Clan #3 (IDW) *'Story:' Mateus Santolouco *'Script': Mateus Santolouco & Erik Burnham *'Zeichnungen:' Mateus Santolouco *'Farben:' Joao "Azeitona" Vieira *'Text:' Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #2 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #4 Vorkommende Charaktere Gegenwart *thumb|200px|"Born to be Wild"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **Casey Jones **April O'Neil *Foot Clan **Shredder **Karai **Alopex *Dr. Miller Vergangenheit *Foot Clan **Oroku Saki **Kitsune **Oroku Maji und Masato **Takeshi Tatsuo (Cameo) Handlung Rückblende: Altes Japan: thumb|200px|Fataler ÜbereiferAm Morgen danach erfährt der betrübte Maji, dass sein Sohn Saki das Ashi no Himitsu gefunden hat und auf der Suche nach seinem früheren Leben verschwunden ist. Auch wenn es Maji in der Seele schmerzt, hat er bereits Maßnahmen ergriffen, um die Wiederkehr von Takeshi Tatsuo und der dunklen Zeit zu verhindern, und so wird Saki auf einem Bergpfad von einer Gruppe seiner eigenen Clanbrüder umzingelt. Zuerst nimmt er die Sache mit Humor und rät seinen Genossen noch freundschaftlich, sich zurückzuziehen - doch dann übergeht ein übereifriger Ninja Majis Befehl und schlägt Saki mit seinem Katana eine Wunde über dem linken Auge. thumb|left|200px|Die Erinnerung kehrt zurückBei diesem "Verrat" seines eigenen Vaters verfällt Saki in Wut und tötet seine Verfolger in einem Berserkeranfall, und kaum ist das Gemetzel vorbei, gesellt sich Kitsune zu ihm. Sie bringt ihn in ihr Haus, wo sie mit einem mystischen Ritual seine verschüttete Erinnerung weckt: an sein früheres Leben als Tatsuo Takeshi, an ihren Pakt mit dem ''Tetsu Oni'' und den Verrat durch seinen eigenen Vater und dessen Freund Masato''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #1 - und an den ultimativen Gewinn, der die Gunst des Dämonen um einiges übersteigern soll: Unsterblichkeit. Rückblende: Gegenwart: thumb|160px|Persönliche ZusammenstößeIm Versteck des Foot Clans beginnen die Turtles und Splinter sich durch ein regelrechtes Meer von Foot Ninja zu kämpfen, während April und Casey sich heimlich am Getümmel vorbeischleichen, um Dr. Miller aufzustöbern. Nachdem die Freunde sich einen Weg zum verwirrten Professor gebahnt haben, ziehen sie sich in den in der Nähe geparkten Van von April zurück, während Raphael sich noch mit Alopex herumschlägt, bis seine Familie in Sicherheit ist, um ihnen dann mit einem "geliehenen" Motorrad zu folgen. Die Fuchsmutantin holt zwar den Kleinlaster ein, doch Raphael kann sie mit dem Helm des Motorradbesitzers als Wurfgeschoss vom Wagen werfen. thumb|left|160px|Ein unsterblicher Feind?Damit der Professor nichts von der Lage ihres Verstecks mitbekommt, fährt die Truppe zu einem anderen Ort, um sich zu besprechen, und während der Fahrt erzählt Splinter dem immer noch durchgeschüttelten Miller die Geschichte seiner Wiedergeburt und die seiner Söhne"Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 und dass der Shredder der Gegenwart genau der selbe ist, der sie im alten Japan umgebracht hat. Auf diese Schilderungen hin sucht Dr. Miller eine Passage aus dem Buch heraus, wo erwähnt wird, dass der "Drachenkrieger" dem Tod immer wieder trotzen und "als Ganzes" in Leib und Seele wiedergeboren werden kann. Und das lässt Leonardo zum ernsten Schluss kommen, dass der Shredder ein Feind ist, den man praktisch nicht töten kann... Rückblende: Altes Japan: thumb|160px|Takeshis RacheEines Abends sitzt Oroku Maji in seiner Wohnstube bei einer Schale Sake, als Saki überraschend vor ihn tritt und ihm die Leiche Masatos vor die Füße wirft. Saki verkündet, dass er sich nun wieder vollständig an sein altes Leben erinnert und dass er sich auf die Zukunft, die Kitsune ihm gezeigt hat, vorbereiten will, in der er eine "Stadt aus Licht" regiert. Obwohl Maji flehentlich appeliert, ist von seinem geliebten Sohn nichts mehr übrig geblieben; und der Shredder bewaffnet sich, um die Strafe für den damaligen und erneuten Verrat seines Vaters an "seinen Herrn" zu vollstrecken... Zitate *'Leonardo': Okay, alle Mann - zum Angriff! Raphael: Wir greifen an. Michelangelo: Vielleicht brauchen wir einen griffigen Kampfschrei, damit keiner durcheinander kommt? Du weißt schon, irgendeinen coolen und tollen Satz. Leonardo: Mikey, halt's Maul und KÄMPFE!! Michelangelo: Hm ... Nö, den mag ich nicht. *'Karai': Du bist undiszipliniert, Schildkröte, unwürdig, und deine Form armselig.Siehe "Sins of the Fathers" #2 für den Grund dieser Feindseligkeit Raphael: He, Leo, ich glaube, sie mag dich! Wenn ihr einen Spaziergang am Strand oder sowas machen wollt, nur zu. Ich knöpf' mir sowieso den ganzen Rest vor! *'Karai': [verletzt Leonardo] Ha! Du kannst nicht einmal den einfachsten Streich abwehren! Leonardo: [tritt Karai ins Gesicht] Ich hab' keine Ahnung, was du für ein Problem hast, aber ich nehm's so langsam persönlich. Also HAU AB! *'Karai': [zu Alopex] Nein! Lass den da allein. Es ist der Professor, den der Meister haben will - und das Buch. Also, Apport! Neudruckversionen *''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' (Graphic Novel), Juni 2013 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Secret of the Foot Clan Workprint Edition'', November 2014 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection, Vol. 2'' (** 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *April 2016 als Sammelband; Titel: "Die geheime Geschichte des Foot Clan" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)